


Please...don't fear me

by Muffencatt38



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffencatt38/pseuds/Muffencatt38
Summary: virgil is a misunderstood puffball. he only wants what is best for everyone. he wants the others to be happy and safe. he wants Thomas to be happy and have a full life. Even if it means he has to be a bit harsh on them to do the right thing. however, Virgil feels unneeded so he decides he needs to leave so they can be happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO. I am a new creator on this website and this is my first fan fic on here. I hope you enjoy this. I would also like to say that I don't mind if you state ideas or theories in the comments.

Virgil was in his room when he heard Thomas thinking to himself that he wanted to go and buy a new astronomy book; since his last one was old and worn out. Virgil immediately got up and sighed before sending a mental message to Thomas "oh, no. you need to save your money for food until you get paid again next month."

Thomas then looked in his wallet and started thinking that he should listen to Virgil, because he was only going to just bearly get by this week with what he had. However, from inside his room, Virgil could hear Roman, from the commons room, yelling he would be fine and he can survive on little things until his next paycheck. And with the two of them arguing over what he should do, everyone was summoned to Thomas’ room.

 

   As soon as everyone was in the same room all eyes were on Virgil, and Virgil did not like the way they were looking at him. From what he could see Roman was looking at him with hatred in his eyes, Logan looked annoyed, and Patton looked confused. "OK, Stormy Night. Why shouldn't Thomas buy the new book? He has enough to buy both the book and food." Roman said arms crossed looking at Virgil. The latter found Romans tone of voice to be frightning. He tried to hide his shakiness and retort confidently "y..yeah but what i..if there is an emergency and because we bought the book he doesn't have the money to fix the problem?"

 

   Roman rolled his eyes at Virgil before practically yelling at him "OH MY GOD why are you so picky?! Everything will be fine. NOTHING will happen." Virgil could feel his chest starting to hurt and twist inside of him. Suddenly the thoughts started to pile up in his mind. 'you're useless. he doesn't need you, they all hate you, you cant save them if they don't want to be saved, they want you to leave.' Virgil hated these thoughts but for some reason.. he started to believe them. His dark purple eyes started to lose their round shape and turn into a more rectangular shape. His once shiny eyes looked as if they were going dull. Virgil was changing. Changing right in front of the other's eyes.

 

  Thomas was the first to realize that Virgil was acting stranger than on average, and the thing that hurt him most was what Virgil said to them next. "fine then, go buy your book. you don't need me to make that decision." Roman was the most thrown off by Virgil's statement; as it would normally take much longer to convince Virgil to change his mind and accept their ideas. For example, it normally took them 20 minutes to change his or their mind but it hadn't even been 1.

Patton and Logan exchanged looks of concern between the two of them. However, before they could do or say anything Virgil had sunk out and headed back to his room. Everyone else was left speechless until Patton finally said: "did anyone else see that.. or am I seeing things." Logan looked at Pat with a straight face then over at Roman and Thomas. Roman then looked at Pat before saying "Virgil eyes and hair just changed shape and dulled considerably... did... did we do that?" Patton, Logan, and Thomas just stood there for a while before leaving, one by one, contemplating their behavior and Virgil’s change.

 

When they reached the commons they all looked at each other before Patton finally said "should... should we go and see how he is?"

 

"No. we should give him some space and time to think" Logan replied logically.

 

"But my child is hurt. How can we just leave him like this." Patton pushed, starting to go into full-on dad mode.

 

Princey put his hand up and stated to Pat "we dont want to cause a panic attack, now do we?" His tone sounding slightly hollow.

 

"i guess your right... we can check on him tomorrow." Pat conceded before walking away and into his room. The others followed suit, heading into their own rooms as well.


	2. What happened here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong with virgil but the others just try to deny it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written while I was in class, and between classes on my phone. 
> 
> I used Grammerly on my computer for the first chapter so things might be spelled wrong or words might weirdly autocorrect.
> 
> LoveToCreate “I’m on it!!” *fist pump*

  The next day Patton was the first to wake up. He started the day making breakfast for the 4 of them like he always did. He would make toast with crofters on top for Logan, scrambled eggs and bacon for Roman, for himself a doggy-shaped stack of pancakes, and lastly Virgil would only have an apple lightly drizzled in Caramel. 

 

  Logan and Roman woke up at around the same time at 9:10. When they all sat down at the table, Roman and Logan started talking about what flavor of crofters was the best. However Patton was uncharacteristically quiet. 

 

  "Hey Pat. Is there something wrong? You haven't said anything since we sat down" Roman questioned in concern.

Patton looked down and swallowed the bit of food he had before replying "Virgil didn't come out of his room this morning. I tried knocking and talking to him but he wouldn't answer." After saying that Pat started to think about last night and how dull Virgil’s eyes turned after Roman yelled at him.

Logan sighed before standing up and throwing away his paper plate. He then returned to the dining room "I will go and attempt to converse with him." And before the others could say anything Logan left straight for Virgil's room.

 

When Logan got to Virgil's room he was surprised to see Virgil's door open. Logan took this rare opportunity to open Virgil's door just enough so he could slip in. This was because he knew how much Virgil hated the light in his room.

Logan turned on the lamp on Virgil's desk and amongst everything in the dimly lit room Logan could just about make out only one thing, lying on the floor that was a light color, which seemed to glow in the dark. 

Logan looked at the thing on the floor, cautiously examining what it was, and soon as he found out what it was he ran half way out the door before yelling for the others to come upstairs.


	3. WHY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when a side loses sight of who they are? how does it effect there host? can the others help fix the problems they have caused?

Right After Logan Left

 

  Patton and Roman were sitting at the table quietly. They were stuck in their own thoughts 'could he be like this because of something I did. is there something I can do to fix this. how is Thomas doing.' Patton still stuck in his thoughts looks up at Roman. He sees Roman looking away stuck in his own thoughts as well. The only thing that got Patton away from his own thoughts was the look on Romans face. It looked sad and filled with dread. He looked as if he were about to cry and as soon as Pat got up he heard Logan yelling for them to all come upstairs.

 

 When Patton and Roman came upstairs and into Virgil's room they see a sight they’d never thought they would see. There, laying with his head on Logans lap, was Virgil. His eyes, they were cold and empty, they were no longer their old bright purple, they were now a low misty lavender color.

Patton ran to Virgil and asked him in concern "Kiddo, can you hear me? What's wrong?" Virgil shifted his head so he could look at Patton. He then replied " Nothing is worth anything anymore. no one cares for me or what I have. I...can’t care anymore." The words that came out of Virgil's mouth made the others hearts hurt. They felt terrible. Patton had just started to cry as Roman came over and spoke to Virgil "Is this about something we have done? If you let us, we can help you fix this. Please... we can't lose you..." 

 

  Virgil sat up and turned to the others. He opened his mouth to say something but it only came out in short bursts, as if he was too tired to talk "why would someone who hates me and what I do want to help me. it makes no sense. nothing makes sense the only one who ever gets me is-...” Virgil stopped midsentence. He looked over at Roman, then Logan, and lastly at Patton. Virgil closed his eyes before whispering to them solemnly "goodbye" and with that last spoken word, he sank out of his room.

 

  The air in Virgil's room became clearer. the room became more lit up with lamps and ceiling lights turning on. All the sides still in Virgil's room became deeply saddened. For they knew that Virgil was no longer in the mind palace. Instead, he had gone to the subconscious where only sides who are almost never used and/or don't want to be used would go. The sides hearts broke.

 

2 Days After

 

  Patton was cooking food in the kitchen with Virgil's old hoodie around his neck. He said it made him think of his dark, strange child; so he can never forget him. Logan was reading a book in the living room, while Roman was watching Snow White on the TV. Almost nothing had been spoken between the 3 of them since Virgil had gone. The only thing they have managed to say to each other is 'Good Morning, Good Night, and Food’s Ready'. Nevertheless, today they were greeted with a surprise visit from two sides they knew very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to the many people who have left me kudos. it helps to inspire me to continue writing. if you would like to leave thoughts and ideas in the comments that would help too.


	4. Please... I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all mistakes can be fully fixed. But most can be rewritten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving likes. The 31 of you who liked this story have helped me stay inspired. I love all of you.

   The sides felt the room change. The air became thinner and the lights turned a dim green. The sides all froze and stopped what they were doing. Roman turned off the TV, Logan closed his book, and Patton turned off the stove.

  When the sides turned around to see who had entered their home they see a familiar face and the other one they’d only seen once.

  There, standing in front of them, was a slithery snake and a canister scorpion. They stood tall above the others.

The snake they knew as Deceit, the man who lies. The scorpion they have only seen once a long time ago, but now looked different in appearance from when they’d first seen them. 

   The scorpion, they originally new was a man like the others, but as depression goes, it can change any time of any minute.

Deceit looked around the room with a face of annoyance. He then sighed before saying in a stern voice "who here is making my understudy work harder then needed."

   The scorpion shrank back a bit into their long black dress with red ruffles around the rims of the sleeves and the hem. She also looked tired, as if she were going to faint any second.

  Roman looked over at Deceit and with a frown on his face says "It’s Virgil... He left with no emotion or willingness no live" Roman started to cry.

Deceit almost became frustrated "What did you do to him?!" Deceit said in a harsh tone.

Logan got up and turned to the couple standing in the center of the room. He looked up and explained everything. He explained how they always wrote him off as the bad guy, that he just wanted to ‘hurt’ Thomas, and how they now knew that he was more than just anxiety, he was safety... They now knew that without Virgil, Thomas would keep trying to do stupid things; like run into traffic and/or jump off cliffs into rocky waters.

For a split second, Deceit felt bad for the traits, but then it switched to only feeling bad for virgil and the trait behind him.

Deceit turned to face that trait behind him, when the trait suddenly collapsed on top of him. All the sides rushed over to Deceit and his unconscious friend in concern and confusion.

"What happened?" Patton asked, looking from one trait to another.

Deceit angrily looked at Patton before replying with a sigh "she passed out because YOU made Virgil feel useless, he is turning into depression. He is taking over her spot. Were is he? You need to fix this."

  The other sides looked at each other before all admitting that they didn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written on my phone so again things might be spelt weird, things might autocorrect to different words, and bad grammar.


	5. I new you feared me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil may have come back, but that doesn't mean he is truly all there.

  Deceit looked at the group with hatred in his eyes. However, that look didn’t last long. His eyes started to close as tears threatening to fall. "This is why I never wanted him to leave my home in the first place. I knew you wouldn't accept him here...”

Deceit looked away from the group and towards Virgil’s room. "He told me to never tell you but, me and him mail each other every day. He told me how he felt about each of you."

The sides looked up from the girl on the floor and up to meet Deceit’s eyes. They were waiting for him to say something, tell them how Virgil felt about them. They all thought that Virgil would write about how much he hated them. But they were surprised by what Deceit said next.

Deceit looked at Patton "he thought of you as a friend. A friend he could run to in any situation. He thought you would protect him no matter what. And you failed." Patton looked away in complete shame.

Deceit then turned to Logan "he felt calm under your reasoning. He liked how you could always right any wrong in an argument. But you illogically made him the bad guy" Logan couldn’t move.

Deceit turned one last time "And Roman"

”I KNOW... I KNOW... He hated me for calling him names and making fun of him" Roman replied in guilt.

Quickly Deceit shook his head and corrected the creative side "he loved you. He loved the way you talked, the way you sang and danced, he loved your smile. But you never gave his love back to him"

Everyone was quite. For they didnt know what to do. They were all crying. All was quite until Roman screamed as loud as he could out of shame and realization "I’M SORRY VIRGIL! PLEASE JUST COME HOME! IM SORRY!"

The air became thick, as if a saddened fog had washed over them. The lights flickered and suddenly, standing in front of the sides, was a man they knew very well.

The sides almost jumped up to hug him but stopped when Deceit pulled them back. They wanted to say something but Deceit pointed at Virgil. That's when the group realized Virgil difference in appearance. Extremely different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be uploading 2 chapters today but no promises.


	6. Please... come back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is possible to fix something that is broken, but nearly impossible to fix something that was shattered.

  Virgil stood staring at the group from the center of the room. His right eye was a dark red like Shara's (the trait unconscious on the floor). His left was a light purple, much lighter then his normal purple. The left side of his face was covered in black cracks that leaked black goo. His lips were a light red with a slight tint of blue. But none of that compared to the crimson wings on his back.

  "You called" Virgil says in almost a whisper.

  Patton looked up at Virgil, got up, and ran to him. He locked him in a big hug. Patton then cried into virgils shirt...'wait...virgils shirt..where is his hoodie?' Patton thought to himself.

Virgil was fighting a small smile from off of his face. His red eye flickering back and forth between purple and red. It slowly stopped flickering at a light red-ish purple. "Hello Pat" Virgil finally said.

Everyone was baffled. Roman and Deceit thought 'he can change back'. Then out of nowhere Shara woke up and saw Virgil.

"YOU F#CK" she screamed "WHY THE HE-...MMMM...!" before she could say anything else, Deceit summoned her back to the subconscious.

Virgil's eye had turned back to it’s red state. The black cracks grew further down his face and just barely hit his chin. The sides were afraid. But not of him, of what he could become.

"Kiddo, I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry. I didnt mean to hurt your feelings. please come back to us" Patton pleaded as he let go of Virgil’s black, long-sleeved shirt.

Logan stood up "Thomas can’t function without you here. And it's not right for you to feel this way. Please... dont leave us again..."

Virgil felt warmth. He felt needed. But the pain in his heart was still there. His skin was clean. His eyes were purple again. They were just a bit cloudy. 

Everyone was so happy that he had returned and was changing back. That was until everything went horribly. The lights in the room flickered, the room seemed to shake. Then Shara appeared in a full red dress. In her left hand was a bat. A metal bat. 

Shara leaped forward and yelled "he must feel the pain he made me feel! He must hurt!" she swung the bat and for Virgil everything went black.

The sides ran to him. Logan and Deceit tackled Shara while Roman and Patton went to Virgil’s side. The last thing Virgil remembered was looking up at Roman and feeling his warmth hug him. Then everything grew quiet and dark. And even though it was dark, Virgil could still feel the princes warmth and was no longer afraid of isolation in this peaceful moment.


	7. What did you do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shara explodes

   It’s been 2 days. Virgil had woken up but had been very week lately. He had fallen randomly, and at times he couldn't pick up any kind of heavy objects. When the group examined the bat, used violently against Virgil, they found a thin layer of a purple goo all over it. Logan had been in his room examining it since he got it.

Deceit had been talking to Shara and trying to calm her down. They were forced to tie her hands behind her back around a subconscious iron pole. She did not like this.

  It was early in the day when Logan had woken Virgil up, because he wanted to do some tests with the substance. He sat Virgil down in a chair behind a black wooded table. He had Virgil put one of his arms on the table.

"Ok" Logan said while putting on some blue rubber gloves "I'm going to put a little bit of the substance on your arm. I want you to tell me how you feel before and after I do so. Is that alright?” Virgil nodded. He explained to Logan how he had been feeling weak lately and extremely tired. Logan nodded in understanding before rubbing the goo on Virgil’s arm.

  It burned. Virgil felt it burning his arm. Logan had only just put on a thin layer but it burned!

  Virgil jumped up and knocked the table over in the process. He screamed in agony and held his arm to his abdomen. It hurt so much. He couldn't handle it. He fell to the floor and curled into himself. 

  Not even a minute later Patton and Roman came running into Logan’s room. They saw Virgil on the floor, crying and crying hard.

Roman, whom still hasn't told Virgil of what deceit told them, ran over to Virgil and held him. Patton asked Logan what had happened.

"I tested out the substance on my own arm and there was no reaction. I additionally tested it on you, Roman, and deceit, and again, nothing happened. Then I tried it on Virgil and the effects are seemingly excruciating" Logan informed as he searched for alcohol wipes to clean the substance from Virgil’s arm.

Moments later, after Virgil had calmed down and his arm was clean, Deceit came running in. 

"I know what the substance is" Deceit said with a worried expression.

Everyone looked at him, waiting for an answer to what it was.

And Deceit gave them one "it's a power draining substance. You put the DNA of the one you want to harm in it and it becomes a special type of acid that only effects that person or trait. It then gives that power to the user of the substance."

With the last part of the sentence coming out of his mouth, Deceit’s face looked more scared then before. "Shara... She escaped 5 minutes ago. She's coming after him." Deceit said looking at Virgil. 


	8. when the shadows come for me...will you save me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how far will the sides go to keep Virgil safe? can they really protect him from the evil that awaits him? is Shara really in the wrong here?

  They haven't seen Shara in 2 weeks. The only thing that has happened is little creatures covered in the goop having tried to attack Virgil. The others did everything to keep them away from him.

The others thought Virgil went to bed in his room, but he can't sleep; thinking about Shara too much. He thinks about how this could all have been avoided if he had never been there in the first place. Virgil wanted to make things better but he didn’t know what to do... then it hits him! He'll find her.... he'll make things right!

  That morning Patton goes to wake Virgil up but finds his door locked. 'Hmm that's strange' Patton thinks to himself 'Virgil never locks his door'. He knocks again and calls Virgil's name... but there's no response.

 Patton runs down the stairs to Roman and Logan, whom are watching tv "Virgil won't open his door" Patton yells worriedly.

"What do you mean?" Roman asks standing up.

"He locked his door and he won't answer me when I called his name."

Roman ran up to Virgil’s room and without hesitation kicked in Virgil’s black door. There was no one. The only movement in the room was the dark cat curtains flying in the wind from the open window.

Roman wanted to cry but held it in, he then glanced around the room and noticed a note on Virgil’s bed. 

 

Note:

Dear friends,

 

   I’m sorry... I caused Shara to go crazy. I know you don’t want me to do this by myself but I can’t let any of you get hurt. I want you to know that I love every single one of you. And a secret that I want to tell you is...

I love Roman.. 

Like really Love him. Therefore I cannot see him get hurt. Not again. So as you can see, I need to do this by myself. I left at 5 am. Logan was on the couch reading a book. I'm surprised he didnt hear me loudly open my window. Or gather my things from the living room.

Until we meet again.. goodbye...

 

Sincerely, 

Virgil

 

Roman started to cry. He just got him back, and now he was going to lose him again.

Roman moved out of the comfort of Patton’s arms and wiped his tears away. "Get Logan... Were going after him.. He shouldn't be to far... It's only 6:10.. Get ready, we’re leaving at 6:30" Roman instructed with determination.

And with that Patton went to tell Logan what had happened and their plans. Roman went to his room and from under his big bed pulled out a box. He opened the box and pulled out its contents. He never thought he would have to use this. Not on the people he cares about.


	9. music of the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil sings a song. he thinks no one is there, but he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I wrote an original song. it helps me vent some things that I've been feeling lately and it helps the story go along.

   The sides traveled for what felt like hours; following the clouds in the sky. They never told Virgil but whenever he goes somewhere the clouds always follow him. Normally they’re light blue clouds with hints of purple in them. but the ones following him now were dark red with hints of baby blue.

 The sides could never really catch up to the clouds, they always seemed too far away. Roman and Patton were the leaders of the formed group, assisting in keep their spirits high. Logan and Deceit would stand back and just watch the others and follow them around, for they knew not of what to say.

They had been following the clouds for 2 days now, and today was the day they would finally get to them. Their excitement flourished as they followed Roman into a forest of trees and large stones. However, suddenly he stopped. "Virgil" Roman whispered.

Patton saw Virgil sitting on a rock over a river that seemed to be filled with deep thoughts. They wanted to run to him but Roman held them all back. Patton looked at Roman before looking back at Virgil. That's when he realized Virgil had a small guitar in his hands.

Virgil looked out into the water as he sighed and started to play.

"When I was young

I was afraid

of what people would think of me.

I wanted to be heard,

I wanted to be loved, but that didn't happen.

I acted strong.

I acted big.

and now you're afraid of me.

I don't mean harm. 

I don't want to cause problems, I wanna solve them.

I just wanted to be hard, you never let me.

I wanted to be loved, but you hated me.

I acted strong.

I acted big. 

just so you would notice me.

now you have

but in the wrong way.

you saw me as a man who could never break.

a man who was strong enough,

to only cry at night.

but I have broke.

I have shattered, 

into millions of pieces.

and I need your help,

but I'm to scared to ask.

I'm not a man whos strong.

I'm not a man whos big.

I'm a lonely boy,

Who needs help to find the light.

cause when I was young,

I was scared,

of what people would think.

I wanted to be heard

I wanted to be loved, but that didn't happen.

i acted strong.

i acted big.

and now you're afraid of me.

I'm sorry I'm not the perfect boy you wanted me to be,

I'm sorry in this way.

but this is who I am, 

and how I'll stay.

if you don't like it,

well don't try to change it.

cause if you don't like it,

then out in this endless world,

there is someone who does. 

and I need to find them."

 

  The sides were amazed, saddened, and proud. They were also mad at themselves; they hated the way they’d treated him. They eagerly wanted to apologize to him but before their very eyes, he jumped.

He jumped into the lake of deep thoughts. But before any of the main sides could react, a shadowy figure jumped into the lake. The sides could only watch as it dragged out their unconscious friend.

 


	10. i didn't want to use this.. but i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there are times when in order to help someone. you have to hurt them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, I didn't upload yesterday. I was sick. still am sick... but I'm still going to write anyways. I don't want y’all waiting too long for the next chapter :)

  The sides all ran out of the bushes towards Virgil and the shadow-like creature. When they got to Virgil they could tell he’d taken in too much water (thoughts). He hadn't drowned, the contents of the ‘water’ was just fully covering his skin, slowly sinking into it.

  The shadow-like creature looked like a fox, but it had 4 tails. It stood there, looking at the sides, until Roman spoke up "who or what are you?"

The creature opened it’s mouth and a female voice was heard "I'm sorry... I didn't know he would do that... Otherwise I would have stopped him sooner... You need to take him home and wash him."

Everyone looked at the fox and realized, the voice was Shara's "we’re not leaving without you, we came out here to get you."

The fox opened its mouth again "you have no choice. if you don't leave now, his condition could worsen. he could go insane". The fox looked at the river "This water is like no other. For example, if Roman were to touch it, nothing bad would happen, because he can instantly manipulate creative ways to get rid of bad thoughts. And if Logan were to touch it then he could easily think of logical ways to debunk bad thoughts, as could the rest of you."

  Patton then asked “what about Virgil and you?”

  The fox turned their attention the father figures question "we are sides that take in these bad thoughts, absorb them and believe they are whole-heartedly true... As a result, we would slowly go insane if emerged in any thoughts of a negative nature."

  Suddenly Virgil started to sit up and he slowly opened his eyes... but they weren't his... They were black where the whites should be, his iris’ were no longer there. And in his eyes there seemed to be words flying around.

The fox jumped in front of the other sides before insisting "you have to take him home and get him cleaned! If you don't he could-..." the fox was cut off by a hand gripping it’s throat. The fox then shifted into a shadow and sank out of the grip of Virgil's cold hands.

"Virgil, what are you doing?!" Logan asked as the fox reappeared next to him.

"He can't hear you! He's lost in thought! We need to render him unconscious before he changes fully... O-Or he'll be lost forever... I-I didn't want this to happen... I just wanted him to feel what I felt.. but now I see.. H-He was going through much worse than me..." Shara couldn't help but cry between each word she said.

 Roman looked towards Virgil, whos skin was starting to be slowly engulfed by black shadows. Roman reached into his pocket and grabbed a small gold bottle. He held it tight in his hands "I have an idea but I'm going to need your help... in your physical form." Roman announced.

After the fox had vanished and was replaced with Shara in her normal form, Roman explained the plan he had.

 The sides spread out around Virgil; who was now floating on purple flames. They took turns yelling things at him, like how much they loved him, needed him, and wanted him to come home. Nevertheless, none of there words were getting through to him.

The sides definitely didn't expect him to shoot purple flames at them! Still, they all managed to dodge the flames. Eventually Patton, Logan, and Shara jumped in front of Virgil and started distracting him.

Deceit then ran up behind him and held him still with his chains of lies. Giving Roman a chance to try and give Virgil the potion but he wouldn't take it... Thus Roman had no choice but to put some of the potions in his mouth and kissed Virgil, hard.

Virgil unwillingly swallowed the strange liquid before suddenly falling to the floor unconscious. Romans' mouth stung but he could handle the pain for the one he loved.

"What was that potion you gave him?" Patton asked curiously, causiously checking Virgil’s condition.

Roman glaced shamefully from one trait to another "I-It... *sigh* ...It’s a potion that causes you so much internal pain you pass out...”

The sides silenced in shock... But they didn’t have time to talk about it, so they pushed that subject aside, picked Virgil up gently, and went home. Now all they needed to do was wash him and wait for him to wake up.


	11. So long to wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does everything really end... with a happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PANIC ATTACK WARNING*

   When the sides got home, they immediately gave Virgil a bath. Shara didnt know what to do. She kept blaming herself for everything that had happened. So did the rest of the sides.

After Virgil was bathed Logan started to examine him. To make sure he was fine. But he wasn't.

  His eyes were still black with thoughts running through them. The substance Roman used on him wouldn't come out of his mouth. And his hair was no longer light brown with faded purple tips, it was black with white tips. The sides were all scared of what would happen when and/or if he would wake up.

3 weeks later

   The sides had taken turns watching over Virgil. They had laid him down on the living room couch so everyone could see him at all times. They took turns looking him over and taking notes of any changes. They had found so far that his hair was back to normal and only one eye was right. 

  Shara had locked herself in her room. She was to embarrased to see any of the others. She only came out when Patton announced food was ready or when Patton comes to talk to her.

6 weeks later

  Virgils had started to shift around. There has been a few times when in the middle of the nights he would fall off the couch. So the sides decided to move him to Roman's room because he had the biggest bed out of all the sides. Roman slept on the floor next to the bed, in fear Virgil might wake up panicked, being in an unfamiliar room.

Not even 2 days later, Virgil started to wake up. And on one of the worst days. Roman and Patton were up helping Thomas with a problem, Logan and Deceit were in Logans room talking about Virgil, and Shara was in the kitchen.

Virgil shifted a bunch before groaning and opening his eyes. He woke to a burning in his mouth. He started panicking. His heart beat got faster. His thoughts were going crazy. And he couldn't breathe. He got out if the bed he was laying in and fell to the floor. Shara heard the loud bang and came rushing in. She didnt know what to do.

  Shara grabbed her necklace and pressed a yellow button that was on it. (The necklace was a gift from Deceit for incase she had an emergency and he wasn't there. It would light up a light on his own necklace.)

  As soon as Deceits necklace lit up, he came rushing into the room. There he found virgil awake and having a panic attack.

"What happened?" Deceit asked as he went to hold Virgil from behind to straighten his back so he could breathe better.

"I-I don’t know. I was in the kitchen when I heard a loud thud from in here. I found him on the floor like this" Shara said frantically.

Virgil tried to talk " mo...mouth... burn...h...hurt."

"The thing Roman gave him. Its hurting him still " Deceit said "Logan go get him some milk. It will wash out the substance better then water."

Logan ran out and in no time brought a large cup of milk. They gave it to Virgil and he drank it in a matter of seconds. His mouth stopped burning. 

"What...what happened" Virgil said

"We followed you to the river of thoughts and saw you jump into it. We got you out but Roman had to give you a potion to knock you out so you wouldn't attack us." Logan said

"I'll go tell the others your awake" Deceit said as he was walking out the door. "They’ll be glad you finally woke up after 1 and a half months."

"One and a half months" Virgil repeated

"Ya.. " shara replied. 

 


	12. The end is happy here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is not always happy. But here it is.

  Virgils heart beats became rapid. He couldn't breath. He felt hands starting to touch him and hold him so he wouldn't fall, but he heard nothing. The room was too bright. He couldn't catch his breath. Everything was going fuzzy again.

  Just as Virgils panic attack was starting to speed up, Roman and Patton came running into the room with Logan not to far behind.

"Someone hit the lights and close the blinds" Patton said as he ran to hold Virgil in his lap, in a cradle-like way.

Logan flipped the light switch while Deceit closed the blinds. Roman made his way in front of Virgil and held his hands. 

"Virgil dear. You need to breath for me. Can you do that?" Roman asked The youngest, but to no avail, Virgil couldn't hear him.

The thoughts still left in his mind were blocking out all sounds from the outside. He could only feel someone rocking him and another grabbing his hands.

"He’s going to hyperventilate if we dont get him some air." Logan informed with slight panic in his voice as he knelt by Patton. 

Patton looks up at Roman and suddenly suggested "kiss him. Give him air befor-... " Patton couldn't even finish his sentence.

Roman moves in to kiss Virgil, grabbing his waist to stabilize his back. He made sure to give Virgil enough air so he could breathe but not to much so he would choke in it.

When Virgil opened his eyes he saw the love of his live...kissing him. He didnt know what to do at first. He’d started breathing normal and that's when Princey pulled away.

"R... Roman.." Virgil voices hoarsely. But before Roman could say anything, Virgil leapt out of Patton's lap and onto Roman's. He kissed him. And he kissed back.

  The other sides at first just watched as this happened but then Logan turned around to face Patton and grabbed him by his Cartagena and kissed him. Patton had no trouble returning that kiss.

  Deceit rolled his eyes before montioning for Shara to come over to him. He had her stand next to him so they could sink out and back to the subconscious. And if Patton was seeing things right, he could have sworn he saw Deceit holding her waist. 

The Next Day

Roman and Virgil were sat on the couch watching a movie together. Virgil was sat in Roman's lap with his head next to the Princes heart. 

On the other side of the room, Logan was sat with Patton asleep in his lap in there navy blue arm chair.

The room was silent other then a few kissing sounds and the sounds of the movie playing on the tv.


End file.
